Utopia
by HelloKittyPower11
Summary: First published on DeviantART, but I ran across some errors with the website. My first publish on Fan Fiction so please don't be to harsh. I also suck at summaries is what I barely realized. It's basically about my oc named Utopia. You will found out how she came to be, and who she really is. Rating there for the future chapters. I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

I was born in June 3, 1597, on an island. The island is called Utopia, and deserves the name. To me that place is heaven.

I love the island's crystal clear water and sandy white beach. I love the fish that live, and swim the oceans. If I had to choose a favorite though it would have to be the ones called dolphins. I love how they will always play with me if they are passing by. They sometime let me ride on their back and go swimming further into the ocean. I have to stop at a certain point though as I didn't want anyone to attack the island. The passing points I put up formed a triangle if connected. I was also not allowed to go swimming past sunset, as I may get lost in the darkness.

So before sunset arrives I go to the forest which is my home. It's not bad at all. It's actually enjoyable. Just the walk through the forest brightens my mood is I'm feeling down. I loved how the trees protected me from the harmful rays of the sun during summer. How they turn their leaves to such beautiful and unique colors in the fall. The sacrifice of losing their leaves so I can let the sun warm me up during the winter. And my favorite of all is spring. I love to see how the life in the island slowly comes back. To see the rebirth of my island is always a warm feeling I share with my bestest friend Akito. I meet Akito on my first month of being of the island, and since then Akito and I were practically inseparable when he didn't have to go work.

Akito has taught me how to speak all different languages, and the cultures that belong to it as well. He also tells me stories about other people that have impacted the world greatly. I should have questioned how he knew all this stuff, but at the time I was just in awe. In awe that such things were to exist off my island, which was very small compared to the ones Akito talks about.

Yet Akito says that it's bad for me to interact with my kind. He says that they would take away our home, and keep us as prisoners. I agreed as the stories that Akito told always had some other evil meaning behind it. I've learned that there is no way of guaranteeing the safety of my home if I leave it. So I stay and protect it from the other's that wish to take it away from me.

Akito said that I would have to destroy objects in the ocean that were called ships, but I was puzzled. The first time I saw a ship I just watched it wondering how I'm going to destroy something 10 times bigger than me. "Akito how am I supposed to destroy the ship. It's too far away, and too fast for me to catch up with it" I told Akito as I stared at the ship. Akito walked by side and spoke "use your powers to take it out." "My powers" I asked looking down at him confused.

He nodded and said "I thought you knew already, but I guess I'll go over them for you. You can control most of the elements. You can control earth, water, fire, ice, and plant life. The seasons also have a part in your powers. The fire element will be best during summer. The earth element will be best during fall. The ice element will be best during winter. Last but not least the ability to control plant life will be best during spring. The water element is your natural element, so it's at it's highest peak all the time. You also have another source of energy called mana. It's the energy your powers will drain once they are used. When you use up all your mana nothing will happen, but if you continue to use your powers you will be draining your own energy. Not life energy, but the energy to keep you conscious. You also need to control your emotions now as it can conflict with your powers. The reason that there has been no problems so far is out of the lack of knowledge you had. I can understand if this is a lot to take in right now, but may I state that the ship is preparing to dock on the island."

"You're right. This is a lot of information to take in at once" I said rubbing my temples until I realized the main problem. I quickly looked up to see that Akito was right. "Akito what do I do" I asked as I turned back to see that he was leaving. "You have to learn how to use your powers. If you don't then this island will be forever defenseless" Akito said before sprinting off into the forest.

I gulped and turned around as I heard a voice call me from behind. The man toward over me with chiseled features. "Hey little girl what are you doing here all alone" the man asked stepping closer to me. "It's alright. Don't fear this man. With the powers you have you can easily take him out if necessary" I thought to myself as I mustered up the courage to say my next words. "That's what I should be asking you. You have no right to be here, and who said I was alone" I said with a booming voice I didn't think a person like me would have. The man laughed and said "well I'm here to save people who are lost or stranded. Come on I'll take you to where you belong."

The man then grabbed my arm and started to drag me to his ship. I didn't like it one bit. I was so angry that this man had the audacity to come and take me from my own home. With such a poor reason too. I then heard a scream from the man which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked to see that his arm was badly burned, and found out I was the cause. I smirked at the man and told him "you do not belong here as I previously stated." The man looked as if he saw a monster as I slowly burned him to death.

When I was done I looked up to see that the boat was leaving. I sighed and told myself "I don't think they'll be back anytime soon." I looked back into the forest to see Akito walking towards me, then looked back to the corpse. "So what now" I said as I moved the corpse with my foot.

"First you're going to have to get rid of that thing before it starts to stink up the place. Second you need to practice with each element, and controlling them as well. Third you need to show no mercy, and not to get so wrapped up in just one kill" Akito said.

In the year of 1607 I became a murderer. I couldn't turn back now, so I continued. Protecting the island is what I will do no matter how many lives I have to take from foreign strangers. It wasn't until the 1900's that they started to call me the Devil's Triangle, aka the Bermuda Triangle.


	2. Chapter 2

I roamed the beach looking for any enemies, but saw nothing. I sighed as I fell onto the warm grainy sand. It's now June 3, 2014. My birthday, and I'm spending it on patrolling, when I should be spending the day with Akito. Unfortunately for me he had to go to work leaving me all alone. I'm 444 years old yet look like I'm five or four. I had no more training as I had already mastered each element, and even learned some cool tricks. I looked up into the sky to see that there no clouds for me to imagine what they could be. I closed my eyes and started to sing the first thing that came to mind.

_Sounds reverberate; smash through air and space_

_Full of fragments bathed in black and white_

_Gears from up above rain down to the ground,_

_I tread on them; they seem to laugh at me_

_My attached right arm usually creaks_

_but somehow now, the sound has disappeared into silence_

_A stream of light is blocking the symbol of the world,_

_and so it starts to break and crumble away_

_I have no tears left to shed, as much as I cry out_

_So I scream, with the voice I thought I'd.. lost._

_Hey,_

_I remember, in the past, your everlasting smile_

_As you patiently taught me everything I would need in life_

_Like the happy things, and all the things that would bring me sorrow,_

_And.. The fact that I can't die._

_Please, just tell me why_

_Why has my time halted in its tracks, before I'm ready?_

_I cannot comprehend this; this strange and agonizing pain into my heart._

_A mirage, fantasy, is all that it would ever be_

_But I still let myself believe..._

_Hey,_

_I remember in the past, that day you smiled at me,_

_And held me in a close embrace between your arms, so tenderly._

_Even in my cold, unfeeling body, with no blood flowing through,_

_I somehow felt the warmth exuding from you_

_But by the time I came to realize what happened next,_

_You were already magnetized, like a clock, inside your head _

_So in my frustration, I decided to make a wish instead_

_For the whole world to stop_

_But the truth, that I knew deep down; painfully clear to see_

_That the world could never stop turning_

_Hey,_

_I remember, in the past, your everlasting smile_

_I'll keep that smile for days to come, and remember all those times_

_All the happy times, and all the times that had brought me sorrow, and.._

_Somehow I'm still alive myself, in your place_

_I can't contain the happiness I feel, but not sure why_

_These drops trickling down from my eyes are they 'tears' I'm meant to cry?_

_Then I feel, on the other side of this vast, eternal sky,_

_In time, we'll meet again._

"Wow you have a pretty voice" said an unknown voice. I shot my eyes open and sat up to see how was talking. I saw a man with blonde messy hair, with green eyes. He also had big bushy eyebrows. I laid back down and calmly told him "I'll give you the opportunity to leave. You can either take it or face you demise." "I think I'll take the chance of dying" the man said. I smirked and said "so be it then."

I quickly jumped up to my feet and threw fireballs at the man. When the smoke cleared up I was surprised to see that the man was still standing there, unharmed. That surprising feeling quickly turned into anger. I rushed at the man with my hands on fire. I went straight for his face, but was pushed back with unimaginable force. "He has a forcefield" I said to myself as I flew into the water.

I quickly resurfaced the water to hear him laugh. "What's so funny" I asked still in the water. "It's nothing really. I'm just surprised that the legend is true, and can't touch me" the man said laughing again. I hung my head in embarrassment, and let myself fall into the water. The moment didn't last long though as the man pulled me out. He held me by the collar of my dress and made me face him.

"How are you doing that, and why" I asked him trying to break free from his grasp. I was useless without my powers, or without Akito by my side. "I'm wearing a special item which was said to cancel all magical powers. Which leaves you powerless" the man said gently putting me down. "Don't remind me" I said shamed.

He laughed again and said "and the reason why is for this situation. I was looking for the myth that the very first ship of mine had wrote to me. At first I thought they were crazy speaking of a little girl killing their captain in such a way. I thought they were just trying to cover the fact that they had murdered him, and were sent to death. Although as time passed I noticed that every ship, and airplane that passed through this area would disappear without a trace. It wasn't long before America started calling you the Bermuda Triangle, even though your rightful name is the Devil's Triangle."

"Oh yea and being called the Devil's Triangle is a lot better than the Bermuda Triangle. I also already knew this stuff, so why should I bother to even listen to repeats" I said with my arms across my chest. I heard the man gasp as he asked "wait you know this already, but how?" I laughed and said " you offend my sir. What do you think I am, stupid?" "No it's not that. It's just you're out here, on an island, alone" the man said this as if it saddened him. "Uh I already said I'm not alone on this island, and I have ways of learning about the outside world" I said aggravated that he didn't take notice the first time I said it.

He shook his head slightly and said "that's not the point. Back to the main subject, you. Come follow me child." The man walked away, but stopped when he noticed I hadn't moved. I shrugged and said in a calm "are you crazy. I'm not leaving home with a total stranger like you. For all I know you can be some kind of child molester." This made the man froze and slowly turn his head to face me.

I could sense that he was really offended and ticked off by what I said. "Look either you come with me willingly or I'll have to force you to come" the man said, now out of his shocked state. "No" I said flatly. "Fine then" he said as he walked towards me. My eyes widened in fear as this man was going to take me from my home. I turned around and ran into the forest. When I looked back he was just inches away from me.

"Oh no no no no no" I thought to myself as I had already ran to the other side of the island. "The hell I swore the islands bigger than this" I said to myself. I was about to turn around, but was tackled before I could glance at the man. He held me tightly as he got up off the floor. "Now shall we go" the man said as he headed for his ship.


	3. Chapter 3

I struggled in the man's grip, but all my efforts were useless. I gave up with a sigh when I see the man's ship. "Man I was Akito had taught me how to protect myself without my powers" I thought to myself.

"I don't like this" I said as I had felt like throwing up. "Well get used to it" the man said bitterly. "I didn't know you could carry me like this for that long. Don't you need to eat and use the restroom" I said with my eyes shut closed. "Oh I didn't know that you were talking about the why I was holding you sorry" the man said before he shifted me into his arms. "That's better" I said feeling better and adding "and you also don't know very much."

The man seemed baffled at what I had said, but then quickly recovered. We were in silence as he was greeted by his crew on the way onto his ship. Once the ship started moving he set me down on the floor.

I yelped and clung onto the man's side like a sloth would do with a tree. The floor of this ship was surprisingly cold, and didn't expect that. The man looked down at me and asked "what's wrong little one?" "The floor of this boat is cold. I'm sorry, but I'm not used to the cold" I said while still clinging onto him. He looked at my bare feet, which wrapped around his leg. "I'm sorry. I've should have expected you to not have any real experience with the cold. After all you do live on a tropical island" the man said as he carried me bridal style again.

He then started walking down into the boat. He walked through a maze which he called hallways, and finally came to a stop when he were in front of a steel door. It looked like it belonged to the captain of this boat, which was no doubt the man holding me.

"Wait I haven't gotten his name yet" I said to myself as he had opened the door, and entered the room. The man went over to the other side of the door to place me on a bed. The room wasn't that bad I suppose. It had a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a light bulb to give lit.

"So what's your name" I asked as I let my legs dangle over the end of the bed. The man turned from the paper work he was doing on his desk to me and said "my name's England, and what would your name be?" "You can call me Utopia" I said as I laid down on the bed.

It was a while of long silence, with only the sound of papers shuffling or writing on those papers. I couldn't bare the silence any longer and asked "so what am I supposed to do?" "You can either sit there or go to sleep" England said without out looking up from his work. "Okay well then good night Mr. England" I said as I crawled underneath the covers of the bed. "Good night" England said.

I smiled and curled up into a little ball. I had never slept in such a lifeless place before, but guessed I had to get used to it. That's when my brain started to ask the questions I should of asked when bored, not trying to go sleep. Like where's Akito? While he notice I'm gone? Will he care enough to go looking for me, or leave me to learn my lesson? How can a boat sail so smoothly, and where are we going? What England's real reason for taking me with him? Is he nice? I screamed inside my head and thought "no too much questions for one day. Man how am I going to go to sleep with all these questions boggling in my mind? Oh great, another question. When will they stop? UHHHH! You know what I just going to shut up now." I lay in the bed for a couple of hours till I finally went to sleep.

When I woke up I half expected it to be a dream. Stretching my arms and legs I didn't feel the grans of sand my beach had, but instead was meet by a fabric that somewhat irritated my skin. I sat up in the bed a to scan the room. I found a sleeping England at his desk, pen in hand. I laughed as I walked towards him.

I quietly rolled his chair over to the bed, and tried my best to get him in without dropping him. It was hard, but I still did it! I then tucked him in the bed and turned off the oil lamp he had burning on his desk. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark when I heard my tummy growl. "Not now stomach" I whispered not wanting to wake England. It growled again, but this time louder. I saw England shift in his sleep as I quickly whispered "fine you win. I'll go look for food you stubborn organ."

I crept out the steel door and faced the hallway. I gulped and said "why does it have to look so much like a maze?" I started down the hallway and sniffed any trace of food in the air. After a while of trying to find something it hit me. There appeared to be some sweet aroma coming from a room that had double swivel doors.

"The kitchen" I said with excitement as I pushed open the door. I scanned the room and saw a man in a tacky sailor man's suit in front of a stove. I walked to the man and tugged on the hem of his shirt. When he looked at me he showed a face of adoration. "Hey what are you doing up so late" the man asked sweetly as he continued to tend to whatever he was cooking. "I was hungry and came looking for food" I said looking around to find the refrigerator. "Oh well I'm making tomato soup, do you want some" He asked looking at me. My face brightened up as I said "cool! I can't wait to try it out." I watched as the man turned off the stove and carefully placed the large pot onto the counter.

He grabbed a bowl and a ladle to serve me. "Here you go madam" the man said placing the bowl of tomato soup in front of me. The man was about to hand hand me a spoon, but I just couldn't wait. I lifted the bowl to my face and tilted the bowl slowly, so that none of the soup would spill. The man looked surprised as he saw me drink down the soup faster than he can blink. "Yummy" I said while rubbing my stomach counterclockwise.

"Oh hey there you are" I heard familiar voice say behind me. I gave the man my bowl and turned to see who it was. "Hey Mr. England" I waved at him with a smile as I said this. "We're here" England said before leaving the room. I quickly followed by his side and asked "what exactly is here?" "Home child" England said while ruffling me hair.

I was going to say something, but immediately felt light headed as I walked onto the desk. The air felt as if it was to thick to breathe. I fell onto my knees, bending over, and grasping my throat. This has never happened before. What is this? Why can't I breath properly? I was completely on the ground as I saw my world turn black.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a start as I gasped for air. After a while though my breathing returned to normal I looked at my surroundings. The room was spacious with white walls and ceilings, and hardwood floors. On the right side of the room was a wall of windows that showed a beautiful backyard. There was a nightstand at each side of the bed holding a lamp. Right across the bed I was lying in sat a dresser with a mirror hanging on the wall above it. The only really appealing color in the room was the red curtains that were pulled back to let the sun in. I got off the bed and headed for the door which was next to the dresser.

I opened the door and peered into the hallway. I stepped out the room, and looked around the hallway. The same windows in my room were in the hallway on the left side. I went to take a look outside and was amazed. The front yard looked more beautiful than the back yard. My amazement soon turned to worry as I asked myself "where am I?"

I looked on to my left then to my right and saw a pair of stairs leading downward. I eagerly ran to the stairs and ran down them. When I reached the bottem of the stairs I saw the front door. I let out a disappointing sigh as I went into the living room. That's were I saw England and someone else. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Ah there she is right now. Come in Utopia. I'd like you to meet my friend Spain" England said gesturing to the brown-haired man. The man named Spain turned around to see me and said in a rather cheerful voice "hola chica!" Spain waved towards me as I walked into the living room.

I sat next to England and asked "not to sound rude and all, but why is he here?" England sighed and asked "do you remember the man the gave you that soup in the kitchen of the boat?" I nodded and he continued. "Well Spain was nice enough to lend one of his cooks for the trip. The only condition was that I had to show you to Spain before anyone else. I think he would like to ask you a few questions, you know if it isn't that much" England said the last part heisentaly.

"Um sure, but I do have one question to ask" I said confused. "What is it" Spain asked couriously. "How long are we going to keep rping" I asked. Spain still had a smile on his face, but I could tell that he was lost by the look in his eyes. I looked to face England to see that he was somewhat baffled. After a while of akward silence England was the first one to break it. "What is rping" he asked.

I chuckled lightly to myself as I said "rp is a the abriviation of role playing. Role playing is something you people should already know. If not then you're out of luck 'cause I don't know how to explain it."

"No no no. You misunderstand us. We don't do the role playing. We are actually personifications of our countries you see. If you think that's a mouthful then just call us Nations" Spain said rapidly. I rasied an eyebrow and asked "so I'm a Nation too?" I pointed to myself.

"We aren't so sure, but excatly how old are you" England asked. I smirked as I proudly said "I'm 444 years old!" They just sat there and looked at me strangly. I tilted my head as a frown crept on my face. "You don't belive me do you. Mr. England for God's sake you even heard of me while you went to discover Mr. America. How can you be so forgetful" I asked.

"Oh well it's not my bloody fault. You were knocked out for a week" England said defendingly. "First of all excusses, excusses. Second of all now I know how long I've been gone" I stated. I turned back to Spain and asked "so I heard that you wanted to ask me some questions right?"

Spain nodded enthustiasticlly and responeded "yes, yes I do. I'm curious to know who kept you company on that island for so long. England said that you kept mentioning someone else there with you and all. He said you made a big deal out of it too. Why was that girl?"

"My bestest friend Akito stayed with me to keep me company. He wasn't always there, but it was sure better than being left all alone in gerneral. I also kinda of overreacted, but I hate to repeat myself more than once, and hate for other people for doing the same thing too. Lecturing me like I'm a little kid" I huffed with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well you do look like one" England said bluntly. I laughed an empty laugh as I said "if you knew me then you'd understand, but you don't so I'm not supprised for your comment." I instantly put on the fake smile as fast as I threw it off. They looked at me for a minute before I heard a ringing in the room.

Spain got up and took out what appeared to be a phone and anwsered it. First thing I heard was cuss words and insult being screamed through the reciver of the phone as Spain hurridly ran to find somewhere else to chat.

"Why is Mr. Spain talking to that guy on the phone. He clearly has quite a large potty mouth" I said to England. "Wait you understood what he said" England asked shocked. I nodded and said "Akito taught me all I need to know about what we call the outside world on our island."

England had a small smile as he soflty ruffled my hair. I grabbed his hand in an intempt to stop him, but failed miserably. I whimpered as I asked "why do you keep doing that. Do you understand how hard it is to brush this wild maine I call hair?" England was going to respond, but Spain came rushing in the room.

"Hey guys I have to go now. Appearantly Lovi wants me back home. See you later Utpoia" Spain said as he ran out the door. I looked out the nearest window to see that is was already night time. I frowned as my tommy let out a low grumble.

"Um Mr. England, sir, can I have something to eat" I asked holding my stomach trying to quiet my stomach, but to no avale it only got louder. He laughed as he got up to leave the room. I jumped of the couch and quickly followed him.

I was now in the houses kitchen. I saw England digging through th refregorater and pull out the ingrediants for a sandwich. "Which do you prefer? Turkey or Ham" England asked me. "I like turkey more" I said as I sat at the breakfast table. I watched as he prepared me two turkey sandwiches and put the food up. He then put the plate in front of me and started to cook something else.

"Hey Mr. England. Why are you making something else" I asked wondering if he was just being selfish. England looked up from the batter that he was mixing as he said sternly "because I don't want to posion you. Everyone that's tried my food claims that it's the worst thing they've eaten. Some even complained that it made them sick." "Well I do feel sorry for you. Well atleast there's more for you, right" I asked hoping that would cheer up the gloomy 'Nation'.

Yea I still don't belive that this guy is a nation. Just a wanna be nation. I had no clear evidence to prove his theroy right, so I'll assume it's wrong.

"Why you right. I don't need to bloody share my god like food with the likes of those twats" England said trumpiantly. I finished my sandwhitches and put my plate in the sink.

"I'm going to go to sleep alright Mr. England" I said as I made my way to the stairs. "Okay sweet dreams Utopia. Also when you wake up I will have a suprise waiting for you" England said as he continued to cook. I sighed as I entered the room that I had calimed as mine. I went and fell face first on the bed. The instant my body touched that bed was when I passed out into a beautiful slumber.


End file.
